63 jours
by Lauryane
Summary: Défi d'Hajerjonas : "Ecrire un Centon UA pas fluffy un peu dark mais pas trop (Pas un Death-fic), avec comme contrainte ne jamais utiliser les mots: Peine, Douleur et Soleil. Avec un bonus ou joker d'ArtlessRose." Le bonus d'ArtlessRose : "Je veux du cuir"


Défi d'Hajerjonas : "Ecrire un Centon UA pas fluffy un peu dark mais pas trop (Pas un Death-fic), avec comme contrainte ne jamais utiliser les mots: Peine, Douleur et Soleil. Avec un bonus ou joker d'ArtlessRose." Le bonus d'ArtlessRose : "Je veux du cuir".

* * *

Chaque trait que je trace sur le mur représente un jour de plus passé ici. Je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour depuis soixante-trois jours…. Soixante-trois bâtons tracés sur ce foutu mur. Il y a deux mois, que je suis enfermé ici. C'est une cave sombre que mon bourreau a aménagée pour ma captivité. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a enfermé dans une maison de poupée. Dans cette seule et unique pièce merdique, je dispose d'un lit, d'une table, de deux chaises, de toilettes, d'une douche et d'une chaine reliant mon pied au mur du lit… Le strict minimum pour survivre selon moi et tout le confort selon lui…

Lui, John un homme complétement barré qui a décidé de faire de moi son esclave sexuel, son objet, sa poupée gonflable, sa proie, son vide-couille… J'ai honte. Il m'a enfermé ici et il me fait survivre avec son confort sommaire pour me baiser. Il me descend deux repas par jour et quand il reste manger avec moi, je sais que je vais prendre cher après le repas… Il m'entretient un minimum pour pouvoir satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Tantôt violent, tantôt doux, il a de multiples personnalités et je ne sais jamais ce qu'il va me faire subir… ce dont je suis sûr à chaque fois c'est qu'il a besoin de me dominer.

Je suis un homme fort, sûr de lui, du moins je l'étais… jusqu'à ce que ce connard me détruise, me baise comme une chienne, m'enlève, me retienne prisonnier. Depuis deux mois j'essaye de trouver de quelle manière je peux m'enfuir, échapper à mon bourreau, mais son plan n'a aucune faille. Au début, je me débattais lorsqu'il me baisait, mais plus je refusais de me laisser faire et plus il aimait ça et en rajoutait avec force. Alors j'ai changé de stratégie et j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai arrêté de me débattre, je me suis laissé faire en serrant les dents, en encaissant ses coups de rein… Il ne me trouvait plus si amusant qu'au début alors il est lui aussi devenu doux comme un agneau, me faisant espérer une faiblesse de sa part, mais rien. Je n'arrive ni à l'attendrir, ni à la berner, cet enfoiré se calque sur ce que je mets en œuvre contre lui et je me fais baiser à tous les coups. J'ai honte, je suis un homme bordel, je n'ai pas à me faire baiser par un autre homme contre ma volonté et je n'ai pas être retenu ici. Le jour où je ne l'amuserais plus, où il aura fini de prendre plaisir à se vider en moi, il me tuera… je n'ai plus que ça à faire, attendre la mort, en souffrant en silence dans cet endroit lugubre.

- Randy chéri ! Le dîner est prêt ! dit John en ouvrant l'immense porte qui me sépare du reste de la bâtisse. Et devine quoi, on mange ensemble ce soir vu qu'on a quelque chose à fêter !

John descend les marches, un plateau en main. Les aliments sont déjà découpés dans les assiettes, comme ça il n'a pas besoin de prendre de couteau avec lui. Il se contente de ramener deux assiettes pleines en plastique, prêtes à être dégustées avec une fourchette elle aussi en plastique… aucun risque que je le plante. Quel connard, il ne peut pas faire une erreur, une seule ?

- Bah alors tu boudes Randy aujourd'hui ? Tu parles pas, t'as tes règles ? dit John en installant la table. Ca m'empêchera pas de te baiser de toute façon, surtout que j'ai une surprise pour toi ce soir.

John me donne l'autorisation de m'installer à table, il prend soin de vérifier que la chaine est toujours bien fixée et s'installe à son tour.

- Je t'ai trouvé beaucoup trop sage ces derniers temps… j'aimais bien au début quand tu te débattais pour ne pas te faire baiser et que tu criais comme une nenette apeurée. Ca me manque… Surtout que dans ces moments-là tu étais tellement contracté et serré que je prenais un malin plaisir à m'introduire… putain rien que d'en parler je bande. Dit John en reposant sa fourchette.

- Tu me baises tellement souvent que je ne suis plus si étroit. Dis-je pour couper ses envies.

- C'est flatteur Randy, très flatteur. Je sais que je suis bien monté, mais ne t'en fais pas, ton petit cul est assez étroit pour moi. D'ailleurs, je vais chercher les nouveaux jouets… dit John en se levant et en débarrassant les assiettes encore pleines.

Sur ce coup j'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule, j'ai réussi à exciter cette ordure. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prépare, à quelle sauce je vais encore être mangé, mais je me résigne à subir la folie de ce connard, comme je le fais depuis soixante-trois jours.

John redescend un sac en main, l'œil excité et rempli de perversité. J'appréhende déjà. Il ouvre le sac et sort des accessoires dignes de film de cul. Il m'ordonne de m'assoir sur le lit pour « m'équiper », me déguiser en parfait petit esclave vêtu de cuir. Je rechigne, mais il est plus fort que moi et je suis surtout attaché, il me pousse sur le lit et me gifle.

- T'es si pressé que ça de te prendre des coups ?

Je ne réponds, je ne réagis pas. Il me déshabille et je le laisse m'attacher un horrible collier autour du cou servant à me tenir en laisse. A son tour il se dévêtit, je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas l'observer. Lorsqu'il se rapproche de moi, il est vêtu de ridicules vêtements de cuir. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tournage d'un mauvais film de cul, il veut assouvir ses penchants SM avec moi.

- Joue au moins le mec apeuré sinon tu vas prendre cher chéri ! menace John.

Je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir, il est hors de question que je joue à son jeu malsain, quitte à crever ce soir, il m'a déjà trop baisé je ne vais pas non plus assouvir une idée tordue de plus de ce taré.

- Je vais te baiser et tu vas couiner, fais-moi confiance, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Chuchote John à mon oreille.

- Tu peux toujours crever. Pestiférais-je.

- Ah voilà qui est mieux Randy, tu te rebiffes enfin… dit-il.

Je suis toujours assis sur le rebord du lit, lorsque John debout devant moi tire sur la laisse qu'il tient en main et qui est reliée à mon cou. Je refuse de bouger, je résiste. Alors il recule et tire plus fort pour me décoller du lit, il donne de grands coups brusques, je suis obligé de céder pour ne pas manquer de m'étouffer. Je reste debout face à lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Agenouille-toi !

Je sais que lui résister l'excite et je refuse de lui faire ce plaisir mais je ne veux pas me rabaisser à obéir à chacun de ses ordres ! Il tire sur la laisse vers le bas pour me faire agenouiller mais rien n'y fait.

- Putain ton refus me fait bander un truc de malade. T'aime ça petite merde hein ?!

John attrape, du sac posé sur la table, un fouet et me donne des coups sur les cuisses en criant : « A genoux Orton ! ». Ses coups me font plier, mes cuisses sont marquées. John déboutonne son pantalon moulant en cuir pour me présenter son sexe. Je refuse de le prendre en bouche, mais il se saisit de ma tête et s'enfonce presque dans ma gorge. J'ai des hauts le cœur, je le hais. Il bande comme un cheval, cette situation l'excite, je ferais mieux d'être docile, pour ne pas le rendre encore plus excité. Je n'ai plus d'honneur depuis la première fois qu'il m'a baisé. Il ne cesse de s'enfoncer dans ma bouche, je ne bouge pas, il fait tout le travail. Cela ne lui plait pas. Je suis devenu trop docile, trop résigné. Alors il se saisit de la corde de son fouet et la passe derrière ma tête pour me faire faire des mouvements de va et vient pour le pomper jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

- Stop ! dit-il. Je suis juste à point … Grimpe sur le lit et vite. A quatre pattes…

Je m'exécute, je sais ce qui m'attend. Et aujourd'hui il est particulièrement remonté. John réduit la taille de la laisse qui me relie à lui et appuie entre mes épaules pour que je lui offre mon cul sans broncher. La tête enfouie dans la couverture je serre les dents. J'ai juste le temps d'appréhender que John introduit son index en moi.

- Tu es parfaitement serré chéri ! dit-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer, qu'il me fait subir son premier coup de rein avec une violence extrême. Je n'hurlerais pas, je vais fermer ma gueule, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir à cet enculé. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains quand j'aurais trouvé sa faille. Il va crever.

- Putain Randy t'es chaud et serré. T'es bon. Gémit-il.

Il ne cesse de s'enfoncer avec violence en moi, entrer, sortir, entrer encore plus profondément. Il me fait souffrir, j'ai mal, j'ai mal physiquement et moralement. Il me baise comme on ne baiserait pas une pute. Je refuse toujours d'émettre le moindre bruit de souffrance et pourtant je pourrais hurler à m'en briser les cordes vocales.

John me fouette maintenant le dos tout en continuant ses mouvements rapides, je le sens venir, ma torture va prendre fin. Il finit par éjaculer dans un dernier coup de rein tellement profond que je ne tiens plus sur mes genoux et m'écrase sur le lit.

Je lui ferais bouffer sa merde à cet enfoiré….

- T'as été parfait Randy…. Tu vois quand tu veux !

- Va te faire foutre John !

- Je laisse ton petit cul se reposer une semaine, c'est pas beau à voir d'ici… dit-il pour m'humilier encore plus.

Je me retourne et me recouvre des couvertures, j'attends qu'il parte pour essayer de me lever et prendre une douche. Il remballe ses affaires et remonte les escaliers, puis crie : « Au fait joyeux anniversaire petite merde ».

* * *

**Verdict ? **


End file.
